


La perte

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Child Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le malheur peut frapper partout, même dans dans la galaxie de Pégase. McShep. Dark fic. Rating M en raison du sujet.<br/>Attention : Il s'agit d'une death fic concernant un enfant. C'est un sujet sensible et très sombre. Vous êtes prévenus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La perte

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient._

_Episode : Après la saison 5 ( Que je préfère oublier, surtout la fin)._

 

 

La perte

 

John traverse l'infirmerie à pas lents. Il croise une infirmière qui détourne les yeux, gênée. Il a le temps de voir de la pitié dans son regard mais il ne dit rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Carson lui a tout expliqué, de A à Z. Il a eu droit à un cours magistral. Il traverse donc la grande salle blanche et se dirige vers la porte donnant sur la petite chambre. Il hésite, la peur au ventre. Comment Rodney a t-il pris la chose ? Cela a dû être terrible pour lui. Surtout lui...Avec son égo surdimensionné.

John se pose des questions. Est-ce que cela va changer quelque chose à son couple ? Leur couple. Celui qu'il forme avec Rodney depuis deux ans maintenant. Depuis qu'il a rompu avec Keller. Depuis qu'Atlantis est revenue dans la galaxie de Pégase et eux avec. Il aime Rodney. Rodney l'aime. Deux années heureuses, l'abrogation du DADT avec l'arrivée du nouveau président, leur liaison révélée au grand jour, même si cela a fait grincer quelques dents et ce miracle...

_Une mission sur PLN 989. Une mission facile. Ils avaient été accueillis à bras ouverts. Carson Beckett y avait enrayé une épidémie infantile il y avait quelques mois de cela. Ils avaient eu droit à un festin auquel McKay avait fait honneur, bien entendu. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Il avait embrassé Rodney et le grand prêtre leur avait sourit._

_-Vous et les vôtres avez sauvé nos enfants. À notre tour de vous donner la vie._

_Rodney avait froncé les sourcils et John avait demandé des explications. Le prêtre s'était contenté de leur lancer un regard énigmatique et avait disparu derrière un édifice sombre._

_Rodney avait haussé les épaules et s'était lancé dans une de ses diatribes habituelles concernant les sociétés archaïques etc... John l'avait fait taire d'un baiser._

_Ils avaient été conduits dans un bâtiment circulaire pour y passer la nuit. Ils avaient fait l'amour sur un lit immense._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer pour revoir les lèvres roses de son amant exhaler des gémissements de plaisir, ces lèvres qui, enroulées autour de son sexe l'avaient tant excitées un instant auparavant. Il se revoyait, renversant Rodney sur le dos, le préparant et le prenant avec une lenteur délibérée, faisant tour à tour supplier et jurer l'autre homme. Et le plaisir qui l'avait envahi, les avaient envahi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils l'avaient fait._

Quand ils l'ont appris il ont tout d'abord été terrifiés, puis Carson a pris la situation en main. Ils ont fini par l'admettre et petit à petit, s'étaient émerveillés de ce miracle, de ce cadeau qui leur était offert.

Il s'arrête devant la porte. Le bonheur qui tourne au cauchemar. La naissance prématurée, trop prématurée. Plus le manque d'oxygène...Et lui, absent, en mission. Ils ne l'attendaient pas si tôt.

John finit par se décider. La porte coulisse et il entre dans la chambre.

Le lit, un incubateur qui ronfle doucement. Rodney est assis sur les couvertures, le regard fixe, les yeux rouges.

John s'avance doucement. Il regarde à travers la vitre. Le bébé est minuscule. Tellement petit. Il a les yeux fermés, une sonde dans le nez. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de la pompe...Son enfant, son fils...Il ne sait pas comment il arrive à ne pas pleurer. Il a une boule énorme coincée dans la gorge.

-Rodney...

Rodney ne répond pas. Ses lèvres tremblent un peu.

-Rodney...

-Je suppose que tu as vu Carson, répond l'autre homme.

John s'assied sur le lit et prend son amoureux dans ses bras.

-Oui.

-Il...Rodney désigne la couveuse. Il sera différent. S'il vit il sera différent. Il ne réfléchira pas comme nous, il ne jouera pas de la musique, il n'apprendra pas...Il aura un retard global immense. Mais il a si peu de chance de vivre. Il était cyanosé, il ne peut pas respirer sans assistance et il a un problème cardiaque,. Si Carson nous l'a laissé c'est qu'il pense que c'est fini, termine Rodney dans un souffle.

-Je sais, souffle John.

-Il ne sera jamais un génie.

-Non, Rodney, notre fils ne sera jamais un génie.

John fixe la bulle de verre.

-Il a les cheveux noirs. Il est mignon. Tout petit. C'est notre fils, regarde-le.

Rodney tourne la tête. Le bras gauche du bébé s'agite sur le petit drap blanc. Rodney pose la main à plat sur la paroi vitrée.

-Pourquoi ? Demande t-il un sanglot dans la voix. Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu n'as rien fait . Personne n'y peut rien. Carson te l'a expliqué. Cela arrive parfois.

John pose une main sur celle de Rodney toujours appuyée à la vitre.

-Je l'aime, John. Dès qu'il est né, au moment où il est né, j'ai senti quelque chose de fantastique. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Le militaire contemple l'enfant minuscule endormi. Une bouffée d'amour et de fierté le saisit. C'est son enfant, son fils. Peu importe le reste. Quoiqu'il arrive il restera son enfant.

-Si, je sais. Je l'aime et je t'aime toi aussi.

Il enfouit le nez dans les cheveux fins de son amoureux.

-Tu as pensé à un nom ? Demande Rodney.

-On avait parlé de Andrew, ou bien John, ou...

-Andrew ?

-OK, Andrew McKay-Sheppard, ça en jette, hein?

Rodney sourit.

-Ça sonne bien.

Il se penche sur le berceau et retient une grimace quand les points consécutifs à la césarienne se rappellent à lui.

-Andrew, souffle t-il doucement.

Les deux pères restent ainsi, leurs deux mains jointes sur l'incubateur. Ils regardent leur fils dormir.

L'alarme stridente déchire le silence.

FIN

 


End file.
